


Canada's Sorrows

by ArcanaHeart



Category: Dreamtalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: He had a chance to save his brother right there and then. Only then, did he realize, he didn't have a choice. He never had one at all."This is MY world, MY rules, Tempest... You just never understood at all."





	1. The Riot

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Dreamtalia in this fandom. I'm making more for y'all. 
> 
> By the way, all flames will be used to be toast my marshmallows for my s'mores.
> 
> Plus my laptop has this weird spacings so it automatically spaces twice or thrice and this work is super long and I aint got the time for that bs.

He had thought he had a chance to save his brother, but he didn't. He was foolish to even believe he could save him.

_

Canada was talking happily with his brother, Alfie, on the couch of the G8 meeting. It was a lunch break, and the two brothers hadn't talked to each other for a while so they took the opportunity to talk with each other. They talked about the most inane thing to the most strangest talks. It was the most unusual for a sight to the rest of the nations that heard and saw them talking.

"Have you heard the flowers talk?" America said in a hushed voice.

"No," Canada shook his head. "What did they say today?"

"They keep saying someone's going to die today."

"Really?" Canada was stunned, replied.

 

-

 

It wasn't most unusual for Alfred to talk to his flowers, ever since they had all escaped from the nightmare of the Fauchereve's control. Matthew didn't fault him for that. It was traumatizing for everyone. Especially Italy and Japan. They had been through worse than the others, but everyone suffered all the same in the nightmare. Canada pitied his brother the most. America had been robbed of his freedom, of his body by the arcana World. World, who used America to get what he wanted, to be a King. It was a split of luck that they were able to pull apart World and America in time with Japan's help. Matthew was the only one that noticed that America was off after that. Alfred would occasionally stop and look at the flowers as if he was missing something as they went on to save Italy. No one ever noticed, but Canada did. He was only able to get Alfred's full attention to saving Italy by saying that Alfred could have a garden of his liking when they got out to reality. His face was so adorable, that Matthew wanted to dunk his stupidly adorable face in lava. He refrained from doing so ~~(Though he had promptly pushed America in a foundation when they left the G8's building)~~.

Everyone had their own ways of handling trauma. Japan spend more with Greece. Italy attached himself to his family more so, and opened up more than before. Canada started to bake more often. Even going so far to make it all pancake-themed. America loved eating his pancake-themed foods so Matthew made a point to make it when his brother was visiting. (Al loved the oddest and strangest things so it didn't come as a surprise that he'd want more of Matthew's strange creations.) America coped with his trauma with gardening and talking to them as if they were alive. Surprisingly, Russia sometimes joined America with the garden. They always came out in one piece and nothing was damaged in the garden, regardless of the former rivalry between the two nations. Strangely, America's eyes would be filled with remorse and there was hint of red -and Canada wasn't willing to notice it at all- in them, each time Russia left the US soils. 

 

"Do you know who's going to die?" Canada looked at his brother. America was fidgeting with his hands, as seemingly trying to say something in sign language. Finally, he responded that made Canada even more unnerved. Shaking his head, "They won't tell me. They just keep saying 'someone is going to die.' Especially the roses." America's favorite were the roses, because they were the most talkative, or so Alfred said. Canada frowned, "Did they say anything else, Alfie?" "They did, they also said 'dust goes somebody.'" _So it was one of the nations_ , Matthew thought. "I don't know, Mattie...They've been strange lately, but they never said that." Alfred fidgeted even more, that Matthew stopped them by covering Alfred's hands with his own. "It'll be fine, Alfie. The flowers likes to talk a lot. I'm sure it's nothing," Matthew smiled softly at his troubled brother. Alfred had become a bit skittish like a kitten ever since he had woken up. Always on edge, always watching with his electric blue eyes. It had lessen as he spent more time inside his garden with Russia and Canada. Alfred visibly calmed down at the words, but there was unnoticeable tensions among his lines. Then he opened his mouth - only to be cut off by Germany who announced that the lunch break was now over and the meeting would continue from before. Canada gritted his teeth at the interruption and turned to America who was silent. "We'll talk when this stupid meeting is over, eh?" Canada huffed with a small smile, and America quirked a smile in response before getting up.

 

-

 

The meeting was - in blunt words - basically about how was everyone ever since the Fauchereve. Everyone was concerned that the Fauchereve would strike again, so they all decided to have meetings about the issue. Nations spoked about their recent experiences and dreams. Always ending with, "No Fauchereve." Everything seemed to be okay, until it was America's turn to talk about his experiences. "Well, my dreams has been relatively normal, just that there's an identical me that keeps popping up in them. I just think I'm relieving some past battles of the Civil War. So, that's A-Okay. Besides the weird dreams, I've been-" Alfred suddenly lurched forward, groaning loudly, hands grabbing at his throbbing temple. Clamors were heard throughout the room. Canada leapt up from his chair and over to America's hunched figure. France was ordering one of the nations to get some water and painkillers. England was rubbing America's back, muttering words of encouragement. Canada hadn't seen his brother like this since the Twin Towers attack, and America's eyes were bleeding as if they had been gutted. "Alfie, what's wrong? Is it an attack?" Canada grabbed his brother's face, violet eyes searching Alfred's face. America groaned loudly, and jerked his head out of Canada and England's grips, shouting, "Make it stop! Make it stop! IT HURTS!!" Alfred was clawing at his head, repeating "Too loud, too loud" and started jerking his head this way and that way as if he had no control over himself. He was quite literally, a feral animal that was cornered and desperately wanted out. Canada hated it, hated the look of pain on America's face. He was supposed to be strong, to put on a smile, instead of being  _this._ England tried to touch Alfred but promptly got his hand bitten, harshly enough for it to bleed. England yelped and jerked his bleeding hand to his chest, covering it with his unharmed hand. France and Canada frowned at this. "Alfred? Alfie, brother you have to calm down," Canada raised both hands in a placating manner to calm America down. "No! No, no, no! Shut up, shut up!" Alfred's hands were banging on his temple. And that was Canada noticed America's electric blue eyes were now a deep maroon color that made his hackles rise. Maroon eyes darting back and forth between France and Canada, listing them as threats. The last time Alfred's eyes had been any other color than blue, was when World took over his body. 

The FACE family (without the A, as he was -at the moment- not himself) was lucky enough that Russia decided to intervene before America became even more so feral. He had stepped behind America and grabbed him, Alfred struggling like a madman. Even resorting to kicking Russia in where the sun doesn't shine, the Russian didn't budge, only with a pained expression -of having his nuts being kicked repeatedly didn't help- had Russia knocking out the American completely. 

"Will he be okay?" Canada murmured, worried for his brother. "He will be, if we put Alfred in one of the bed in the building," England grimaced. "Now, one of you help me get the git up and to the guest room." Germany came over to England's aide and hefted America's left arm over his shoulder. England having the right arm. Even with England's bleeding hand, Canada was worried solely on America. 

" _Mon petite,_ Matthew, are you alright?" France wrapped his arms around Canada's shoulders. "I'm okay, papa. But Alfred..." Matthew trailed off. "It was certainly a surprise, hon. Nobody expected  _that_ to happen," Francis squeezed his arms tighter around Canada, and Matthew returned the one-sided hug with his arms encircling his papa's waist. All they could do, was to wait until Arthur came back down, with at least _something._

Any deities be damned if the Fauchereve returned, Canada would make sure it was gone permanently if it _even_ hurt his brother or his family. 


	2. Of Alfred's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a traitor to the limits of chappies, I swear. I did this on a whim, trying to please my plot bunny, but it decided to demand even more. So, here's sweet boi.

It was nice, the scenery was bright and colorful.

The grass was bright green, almost painful to look at with the sun shining onto it, but it was softened by multiple flowers that were spreaded out across the landscape. Mainly red flowers bloomed than other kinds. Alfred didn't mind at all, instead twisting some flowers into a flower crown, enjoying the peaceful scenery. The land was a little off to America as the land had a boulder sitting in the center of it. It was a little disconcerting, but America didn't give it any mind, instead focusing on the weaving the flowers together. 

"You seem rather peaceful," a sound came from Alfred's front, and legs entered his vision. Alfred didn't look up, keeping his eyes down. Too concentrated in his weaving that he failed to realize he wasn't in the real world. "Weaving is rather nice," America nodded. "It is, isn't it?" The voice seems to agree, and Alfred noticed the voice had sat down in front of him. Close enough to see him, but not so uncomfortably close enough. "What is it," Alfred asked the now-sitting person flatly. "Why, is that your reaction to everyone that just wants to have a little chat, Alfred?" America's hands stilled on the weaving of the flower crown, and looked up. "How do you know my name-" here his electric blue eyes widened. "World?!" Flower crown forgotten, being dropped as Alfred scrambled back. No matter how far Alfred tried to get back, it seemed as if he never moved a foot away from World. 

"Now," World cocked his head, as if a cat watching its prey. "Why are you so afraid of me, Alfred?" 

The nation spluttered as the arcana reached out to take Texas, even as America leaning backward. He eventually fell onto the ground, Texas being taken from him. "Give that back, now!" World dodged a swipe for the glasses from America. "What's so important about this?" The arcana cocked his head and twirled the glasses around, looking at Alfred's slumped form. "It's none of your damn, business,  _damned card,_ " Alfred glared at World, teeth bared in an animalistic way. Even if World was to get to him, America would show him that he wasn't all European manners, but instead a  _savage_. He wasn't raised completely proper, alright. 

Surprisingly, World didn't provoke him any further, but asked a question that threw Alfred off.

"Do you like the rest of the nations?"

Navy blue eyes narrowed in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

World scoffed, "I mean," he twirled Texas around in a loop. "Do  _you_ even like the nations that treated you awfully?" 

"Wha-! Of  _course,_ I like them! Even if they're awful to me, I have done some terrible things to them, as well!" Alfred stabbed a finger at his doppelgänger. The grin on the other's face unnerved Alfred even more so. 

"Even if they don't like you because of the awful things you've done to them?" 

"..."

"Even if you and the nations covered up bad bloods that's happened a while ago.." Here World's face softened and his hands (with Texas laying off to the side of Alfred's hunched figure) flattened, palms upturned. "Who's to say that they still hate you? Especially with the Revolution with England, the fight with Canada to become the North American Empire. They might still hate you for it even if you're a long past holding a grudge against them." 

That....did hold some truth to it, America had to agreed, as he slowly nodded his head, his eyes, once again, was glued to the ground. He didn't notice World's blue eyes glinting ruby red in dark glee, as he saw Alfred's weakening resolve. It was as if a shark smelled blood in the lake. Then America suddenly shook his head and jerked his head up sharply. Oh, World loved that look of America, his usually sky blue eyes turning a sharp crystal blue color in rage. "You don't get to say that," the angered nation hissed, ice spilling from his words.   _Oh, so similar.._ World faintly noted.  _Yet so very mulish than I._ "Canada's long over that! Iggy and I are starting to get our relationship back on track, and the revolution was a long ass ago! You don't get to say-" "That you're  _worthless?_ " America's face was  _shattered_ , World took that in with a gleeful expression, mimicking the nations that insulted America. " _Capitalistic pig._ " Russia. " _Fat._ _"_ France.  _"Moron!"_ China.  _"You're a failure._ " Canada. "Stop it...please.." America pleaded, tears falling like overflowing rivers. "But isn't it true? What the supposedly nations say that they're long over the battles that happened  _a long ass ago_?" World smirked as Alfred started to curl into himself, trying to make himself smaller.

"N-no... It isn't true..."

"Then why do they say it, Alfred?" 

The arcana's smirk widened into a razor-sharp grin as America didn't offed him for saying America's human name. World slowly edged toward the curled nation, placing a cold hand on Alfred's halo of wheat hair. The nation flinched but didn't say anything. "Why do they still insult you even though you have forgiven them for their pasts that they share with you?" Silence answered World. 

"Now tell me, do you like the rest of the nations?" World repeated the first question from previous. 

Slowly, but surely, World saw Alfred shaking his head, his cold hand moving with the motion. 

"I can't understand you, flower, you have to use your words," World's hand caressed America's hair, and Alfred tilted his head up to look at the arcana properly. The arcana was delighted to see that the nation's eyes weren't any shade of blue, but instead -  _his_ eyes color. Beautiful scarlet eyes, Alfred had. 

 

 _"....No._   _I_ hate  _the nations._ "

"Then do you want to help me to get rid of them?"

.

.

.

" _...…….Yes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The landscape is supposed to represent Alfred's state of mind. The boulder that's sitting in the center of the land, is to represent how World being there, being offsetting to the scenery. 
> 
>  
> 
> And basically how World's just subtly taking over Alfred's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Canada was wandering through the landscape of Alfred's mind. The scenery was very nice, to be frank. There was flowers everywhere (though, most of them were red or identical to it) and the forest surrounding them was pleasant. 

It was just the out of place boulder that was in the center of the field was making Canada uncomfortable.  
It was...offsetting to put it mildly.

But back to the original goal that Canada had in mind. The goal to find America, his brother, and get him to wake up so they could go home.

 

Now... Where was America?

 

Looking around, Canada couldn't find any good spots for Alfred to hide in. The forest wouldn't come near, no matter how far Canada walked to reach the entrance of the forest. 

Canada gave up after the third time of attempting to get to the forest's lines. He really had to find Alfred or they both wouldn't wake up in the real world.

Not waking was not on Canada's to-do list today, thank you.

After searching the field of flowers, Matthew finally decided to look around the boulder. No matter how unsettling and off-putting to him.  
He slowly approached it, as one would a feral beast that wouldn't hesitant to rip off a head. Canada was acting silly, for god's sake! It was just a rock! A rock that was a boulder that was somehow ominous. 

_Come on, Matthew, it's just a boulder. Nothing more than that! It can't even hurt you!_ Canada mentally scolded himself.  It's just casting a long shadow onto Canada's inching form. 

Slowly, the casted shadow took over Matthew's figure, consuming all that touched the boulder's shade. 

"..Alfred..!" Matthew called out for the nth time that time. Again, no response from his missing brother. "Alfred, where are you?" Calling out a few more time before noticing a darker shade of lump further back under the boulder. 

"Alfred?" Canada murmured before dashing to the limp form of his brother that was more covered in the shadows.

He failed to notice that the red flowers were blooming more brightly and more clustered in the shadows. Matthew also failed to notice the cluster of red flowers curling around America's body as if they refused to let him go.

"Alfred! Cmon wake up!" Canada shook the form of his brother.  Nothing came from Alfred, and it was starting to worry Matthew. Alfred had always woken up, even if he didn't want to. He was a light sleeper, after the Cold War with Russia.

Canada went to shake his brother one more time, before a groan caught his attention.  "Alfie!" America's head started loll upward, toward Canada.  
"Maa...Itte? M-t.." Voice slurring, Alfred waved his hand at Canada and Matthew grabbed the flailing hand. "Alfred, come one, wake up, brother! You gotta wake up, or I'm going to boot you to waking!"  
Canada wasn't really going to do it, as that would only make America black out again. And that was a hassel to take care of. 

He decided to drag Alfred out of the boulder's shadow, and into the sun. It was getting harder to see Canada's brother in the shade of the boulder. 

There was also the odd case of the red flowers that was increasingly curling around Alfred's tired form. Finally yanking America away from the bear trap of red flowers, Canada dragged his brother out to the field of sun. That was where Alfred belonged. Under the sun and out of the fake world. Back with the FACE. Back in the real world. Away from this fake world.

After dragging Alfred's half-asleep body out under the boulder, Canada was exhausted. Exhausted from dragging his heavy brother after wandering the flower littered field searching for him.

Just as Matthew dragged America out, Alfred woke up completely and somehow everything went sideways.   


	4. P A R A D I S E

When Alfred woke up completely. The very first thing he had decided to do, was to freak out. Decided to scramble away at a speed that made Canada wonder if he was being chased.

Alfred's eyes was darting everywhere. Not resting on one spot for a second.

It was...unnerving to say the least.

Seeing his brother like that, it made Canada worried for Alfred. Alfred was never like this. Even when he was frighten out of his wits. Alfred would just laugh it off, and try to solve the problem with a stupid idea or a good idea. 

It mostly depended on how scared Alfred was.

But never had Canada seen his brother be like this. Frightened beyond anything.

"Alfie?"

A violent flinch ripped itself from Alfred. That action drove Canada sick with worry.

America's eyes (finally) landed on Canada and-something was wrong.

Then the situation decided to go even sideways, flipping itself straight down to hell.

The world around them started to fracture. Like a broken mirror, if you will. It spread like a spider web. Edges darting off here and there.

The forest decided to crowd the two nations in, stretching until the sky went dead and dark. The spider webs of scars continued on for miles. Even the sky and the forest had cracks on them.

_…As if they were an illusion_ , Matthew realized a bit too late.

America was still staring at Canada, with those unblinking blue eyes, then Alfred opened his mouth-and screamed.

It was a banshee sound, screeching and violent. The sound of the undead screaming. (Canada would know from experience, they-of course-had banshees and wendigos and more in their lands.) Canada gripped his ears, wincing at the volume. America did have a range, that he'd admit, but he didn't expect his own brother to scream at him.

Canada made the mistake of shutting his eyes.

  
Because when he opened his eyes, there was two Alfreds. 

Two Alfreds that was standing next to each other, yet the screaming didn't s To P.

It only got louder and louder, and Canada had no clue where it was coming from.

Then the screaming suddenly stopped.

The sider webs of  jagged edges of the cracks and the heaven-reaching forest all glitched violently with some radio noises before suddenly returning to normal.

"What's the matter?" Alfred's voice jerked Canada's attention back to him. 

"There's nothing to be scared of, Mattie," Alfred on the right piped up.

Slowly pulling down his hands from his ears, and Matthew stood up straight, not realizing he had been hunched.

"Wh-...Why are there two clones of you, America?"

"Oh!" The left Alfred clapped his hands. 

"That's because we wanted to-"

"Play a game with you, brother!"

The two Alfreds were in perfect sync. As if they had done this multiple times. They were also both mirroring that Hollywood smile that America always donned.

_Hell, everything about them were identical!_

"...What game are you talking about?" Canada frowned, playing along.

Left Alfred tossed him America's favorite gun, Peacekeeper. Canada felt cold dread crept up his neck. They grinned even further, showing so much teeth and edge that the Cheshire Cat would shy away.

"It's quite simple!" Left Alfred said, draping his body across Right Alfred's arms like a dame. So different from what America would do, Canada internally cringed.

"All you have to do is-" here Left twisted around Right and they both held each other in the beginning of a tango. Their clutched hands and mirrored postures faced Canada. 

"FIguRe out WhOSe tHe ReAl AMerIcA!" The two duplicates said at once, a strange harmony of two identical voices.

"W-w-What?!" Canada did not sign up for this. Not at all. All he wanted was his brother back!

 

"Oh, but of course," Right murmured.

 

"There's rules." Left huffed.

 

"There's always rules!" Right moaned, face squashing against the other's face. But they still had that grin on.

 

"I know, I know," Left bemusedly said, taking the hand on the other's hip and patting the slumping Right's head. "But it'll be fun!"

 

"Better be."

 

Canada was confused beyond hell, (or if any hell did exist) as the two clones were so weird. At the same time, Matthew wanted to get this game over with, (and if it was going the way he thought it was, then he was screwed) and get his brother and get the eff away.

"What's the rules?" Canada spoke up quietly and a tad bit afraid.

Their grins seemed to sharpened even more so. Canada sweated at the action. Was it even possible for that to become even more sharp than before?

 

"Why I'm so glad you decided to ask!" Left chirped a bit too gleefully.

"Just tell him! I wanna have funnnn," the other moaned, wiggling his way out of the tango, and pouted.

"Oh, fine, if you must insist," Right dramatically feigned insulted, bending backward in exaggeration. He bounced back up and held out a finger.

"Rule No. 1"

 

"If you pick the right America, you must kill the fake."

 

Canada paled, "Wha-"

 

"Rule No. 2!" Here Left held up two fingers.

 

"If you picked the wrong America, we are allowed to kill you for killing the right America!"

 

"That's insane!" wailing, Matthew thought he should've never volunteered to rescue his brother in the first place.

 

"THaNk YoU!"

 

"Now, you got to pick which is which!"

 

"Now. Or we'll kill you!" Right burst out laughing, as if this was funny to him! No-scratch that, it probably is right now. They were sick!

 

"What?! You didn't tell me that I had a time limit!" Matthew squawked. Peacekeeper was steady, warm but something about it was off.

 

Left shrugged faux-apologetic. "Oh, didn't we?" 

 

"Oopsie-daisies!" Right mimicked his counterpart but with a 'Sorry! Out of my hands!' gesture.

Then one of the Alfreds noticed that the northern part of Americas wasn't raising _Peacekeeper_. Canada gulped as both of the duplicates approached him. Scowls plastered on their faces.

 

"Are you a 'fraidy-cat to even play the game?" 

 

"Or are you just scared that you'll shoot the real one?"

 

"It is the dreamscape, no one can die in here at all."

 

"Very true!"

 

As both of the Alfreds spoke, they inched closer and closer to Canada. The one on the right grabbed Peacekeeper's muzzle and pulled it to where the heart was. Matthew's violet eyes widen and he tried to yank the gun away, but it would not. The hand gripping the muzzle wouldn't budge even when Matthew used his full power.

Maybe... This one was Alfred?

 

"What's the matter, b r o t h e r?" The grin was still there. Taunting Canada, and it was getting infuriating.  "Cat got your tongue?" Then Right paused for a moment. "Or is it Cat got your hand?" 

 

"Hey, is it hand or tongue?" 

 

"It could be both." 

 

"Ah," Right tilted his head. "Could be. Hey, Mattie, can it be both?"

The nation in question only looked upon the copy with fear and shock. How could he be so calm with a gun pointing at his heart?! If this was what America  went through, Canada didn't want to shoot anyone then!

 

"I..."

 

"Yes?"

 

The hand loosen on the trigger and Matthew shook his head, "I won't kill either of you," he sobbed, ugly fat tears dripping down his cheeks. _Peacekeeper_ lowering.

 

That seemed to be the signal that both of Alfreds were waiting for. Both of the duplicates were in front of Canada's crying form. Their grins had vanished, only leaving behind small soft smile that Canada's brother would smile with his family.

Matthew's a mess, a sobbing mess. He doesn't want to kill his brother, no matter if it was the only way out for them. No matter how much wars he's been through, he could never bring to kill a person that looks like his family. Especially America, his own brother.  That was his Achilles' heel.

 

"Oh, brother," someone ( ~~Matthew doesn't wants to know anymore! He doesn't want to know, toknowtoknowtoknow~~ ) puts their hands on Matthew's face and tilts it upward. And there's his brother in front of him. All concerned, and soft. "What happened to you?" Matthew can't respond anymore. Just ugly sobbing, _P_ _eacekeeper_ off to the side.  
Alfred coos at his brother, and pulls him into an embrace. This sends off loud warning bells, so loud that it sounds like Papa's Notre Dame's bells reverberating inside Canada's head. In that moment, Canada is stripped away an all is left is Matthew. Matthew, in that moment, decides to ignore the warning.

 

A stupid move, really.

 

 

World whispers into Alfred's ears.

 

_Pick up the gun,_ Alfred obeys.

 

_Do you know what happens to a nation when their heart is damaged?_

 

Alfred shook his head, gun rising to point at his brother's heart.

 

"Will it kill him?"  
  
_Maybe, maybe not. Pull the trigger._ Alfred checked the gun for bullets out of habit.

 

_There's no bullets, you don't have to think for any. It'll be there when you pull the trigger._

 

 "OK."

 

 America didn't feel anything besides morbid curiosity when he pulled the trigger.

  
_Was there a bullet or was there not one?_

 

Canada went down with a staggering watery gasp. Teary violet eyes widened in shock and went to open his mouth but no sound ever came out. He had been shot in the heart with no hopes of recovery.

 

Ah, there was a bullet inside Peacekeeper.

 

A nation's heart is very important for survival. With it, they could live even if they are dissolved. Such was the example of Prussia.

 

"Is this going to work?" America blankly ask World, who materializes in front of him, just behind Canada's corpse.

 

_About Paradise?_ World hummed, studying Canada's corpse.

 

"Yeah."

 

 

The silence takes longer this time as World thought the answer out. He then shrugged.

 

_It's the starting of one._


End file.
